


Symbiosis

by angstychaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychaengie/pseuds/angstychaengie
Summary: Chaeyoung enjoys the rush and thrill of a good hunt. A hunt for witches that is. Being a witch hunter has always come with ups and downs, but when a young witch asks for help, she's hesitant. Does she follow the witch hunter mentality or abide by her own morals?





	1. Prologue

It was hunting season, Chaeyoung's favorite season. Hunting deer, duck, and rabbit was nice and all but that wasn't what Chaeyoung was particularly interested in. No, she enjoyed the thrill of hunting those that had sold their souls to the devil. That's right, witches.

 

Chaeyoung trudged along a dense forest with her rifle, aiming at whatever she deemed fit to get some practice in. Now, has Chaeyoung ever killed a witch before? No, but her family has gone generations of being witch hunters and it just so happened that she was now old enough to kill one, or several, but Chaeyoung knew that being cocky could end up getting her killed instead.

 

Clicking her tongue for the umpteenth time as she missed her target, Chaeyoung decided it was time to head home and cook herself a warm meal because it was cold and she hated the cold. But upon arrival, Chaeyoung noticed that the door to her humble abode was a little ajar. 

 

 _'That's odd,'_   She thought to herself. Chaeyoung kept her guard up as she entered the house, checking all the rooms, closets, cellar, and basement for signs of an intruder. When she didn't find one, she let out a deep breath relaxing her nerves before preparing dinner.

 

While preparing dinner, Chaeyoung felt a chill creep up her neck which was strange because she was standing right next to the stove but she looked around for the source of her discomfort and again saw that the door was open, letting in a frigid breeze.

 

"What the hell?" Chaeyoung said, obviously perplexed. "I could've sworn I locked it." She made her way over to it once again, locking and shutting it, double checking that it was secured. Satisfied, she turned back to finish her cooking only to stop dead in her tracks. Over in the kitchen stood a woman tasting Chaeyoung's not quite ready yet chicken alfredo. 

 

Quicker than the eye could see, Chaeyoung had a knife pressed to the woman's throat. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Chaeyoung asked, tightening her grip on the knife. The woman smirked and with a snap of her finger, vanished from Chaeyoung's grasp.

 

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a guest?" Her question asked in amusement. Chaeyoung couldn't tell where this person's voice was coming from. It was if she was talking from everywhere like an echo.

 

Growing frustrated with her childish games, Chaeyoung shouted. "Stop toying with me witch!" her voice laced with venom. "Tell me what you want before I kill you." There was silence and for a split second, Chaeyoung thought she had left until she saw the woman's figure step out from the shadows with her hands up in defeat.

 

"Fine, but just for the record, you couldn't kill me even if you tried your hardest." The witch said while pouting in a way that Chaeyoung was sure she was mocking her.

 

Unamused, Chaeyoung stepped towards her with the knife still in hand, ready to pierce the witch's heart when given the chance. "I told you to tell me what you want, witch."

 

"Well, this witch has a name and it's Jihyo for your information."

 

"I don't care."

 

"Jeez, so much for formalities." Jihyo shrugged, smiling. "I guess I'll tell you then."

 

Chaeyoung didn't say anything but acknowledged the witch's words with a nod.

 

"This isn't easy for me to say, especially since it's coming from a more than proficient witch as myself," Jihyo said with a hint of arrogance. "But I need your help."

 

To say that Chaeyoung wasn't shocked at least a little bit would be a lie.

 

"Why?" Chaeyoung finally managed to croak out.

 

Jihyo's grin grew into a full blown smile. "Because I want to kill the Dark Lord."

 

Chaeyoung froze.

 

‘Kill the Dark Lord?’ She had to laugh, it was utter insanity. “You can’t kill the demon king, it’s impossible.”

 

“Alright so maybe I got a little ahead of myself,” Jihyo confessed. “But I still need to find a way to clear my name and not be branded as a traitor.”

 

Chaeyoung was confused. "What did you do?"

 

"Well, you see... I kinda, maybe, disobeyed a direct order from him..." Jihyo whispered while pushing her fingers together in an innocent manner.

 

Again, Chaeyoung couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Disobeying a direct order from your God? Are you stupid?"

 

"Hey!" Jihyo shouted. "It was for good reason. He wanted me to kill an innocent."

 

Chaeyoung's brows furrowed, "You didn't kill them?"

 

Jihyo looked taken aback. "What? Of course not! I may be a witch that praises Satan himself, but I am not a cold-blooded murderer."

 

Chaeyoung would say that she had good sense to tell if someone was lying or not, and looking in Jihyo's eyes, she knew she was telling the truth.

 

Sighing, she asks, "so why me of all people? Why not get help from those in your coven?"

 

For a split second, the young witch had a look of sadness which vanished as quickly as it came.

 

"I was kicked out."

 

"You were _what?_ " Chaeyoung asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeahhh,” Jihyo sheepishly smiled. “Word travels fast when you’re defiant towards our leader.”

 

Nursing her temples from aggravation, Chaeyoung finds it within herself to ask one last question, hoping for an answer that won’t further piss her off.

 

“Is there anyone that you can still turn to?” Her annoyance evident in her tone. “Because you and I both know that if I were to help you, I still wouldn’t be enough. I mean it’s Lucifer for Christ sake!”

 

Jihyo thought to herself for a minute before speaking again. “I suppose there are a few others I could ask, but what about you? You can’t be the only capable witch hunter around here.”

 

“And I’m not,” Chaeyoung replied. “But asking witch hunters to help a witch, is like asking for a death wish.”

 

Chaeyoung paused, getting a confused look from Jihyo. _'Am I actually considering helping out a witch? Disregarding everything I've been taught about them?'_  She gave Jihyo a once over, and for the first time, actually took her all in. _'From what I can tell so far, she doesn't seem like an evil monster, stories have portrayed witches to be.'_

 

Jihyo shifted uncomfortably under Chaeyoung's intense gaze. "What is it?"

 

Ignorant to her staring, Chaeyoung snapped out of it. "Nothing, but how can I really be certain you won't kill me the second I turn my back?"

 

"Because you don't reek of blood from slain witches." Chaeyoung's eyes widened. "You can trust me, I promise." Jihyo said, crossing her heart in an upside down cross.

 

Weighing her options, Chaeyoung came to a consensus. "Alright I'll help you, but if you break your promise, I will kill you." Her eyes were hard and cold, watching as Jihyo nodded her head. 

 

"Now then, let me call in some reinforcements." Chaeyoung said, pulling out her phone.

 

"Wait, I thought you said there weren't any hunters that would help me?" Jihyo asked surprised.

 

"There aren't," Chaeyoung answered. "But there are those that would probably help me."

 

"Oh, that's great! Who are they?"

 

Chaeyoung grinned, "only the best."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey i'm back with another update and new characters :3

Pacing back and forth in the middle of Chaeyoung’s living room, was a girl she would consider family.

“So let me get this straight, Son Chaeyoung.” Her voice threatening to grow louder. “You mean to tell me, that you want us to help you fight the Dark Lord for a- a witch?!”

Chaeyoung would be lying to say she wasn’t a little intimidated. “Pretty much.” She responded meekly under the strong glare from the other girl.

“Ease up a little, Nayeon.” A new voice cut in coolly. Chaeyoung and Nayeon both directed their attention to the new speaker.

“You can’t tell me that you’re not even a little angry, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon seethed.

“Oh believe me, I am.” Jeongyeon said darkly. “I’m just better at masking my emotions than you are.”

Nayeon grumbled a response, but it was clear she calmed down a little.

“So,” Jeongyeon said, looking around the room. “Where’s the witch?”

Chaeyoung had forgotten about her and that was the reason why everyone was here in the first place. “Oh I told her to hide in case someone tried to kill her on sight.” Chaeyoung said, glancing at Nayeon who only huffed in return. “You can come out now Jihyo.”

And just like that, she loomed out of the shadows once again.

The air in the room immediately grew tense as everyone’s guards went up.

“Hi.” Jihyo waved her hand, but nobody waved back. 

Nayeon scowled. “Witch.”

“Ah yes, that is I.” Jihyo said with a smile. “You are all quite a friendly bunch aren’t you?”

“We can be.” Jeongyeon said while walking over towards Jihyo and extending her hand. “I’m Jeongyeon, and the person glaring daggers at you is Nayeon.”

Jihyo shook her hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Why are you being so friendly with her? She’s a witch, a murderer.” Nayeon chided.

“She hasn’t killed anyone.” Everyone turned to look at Chaeyoung. “Well I don’t think she’s killed anyone just because she felt like it.”

“And that’s supposed to make her better than those who kill for enjoyment?”

“Yes.”

Nayeon was shocked to say the least. “Are you some kind of witch sympathizer? Even after what happened?” She looked at Chaeyoung with a hidden sadness.

“Nayeon...” Jeongyeon’s voice was a warning for Nayeon to tread carefully with her words.

Chaeyoung stilled. “That... that has nothing to do with our current situation. My feelings regarding that are different than the ones I have right now.” She didn’t want to think about the memory that was hidden deep within. “When I looked into Jihyo’s eyes, I could tell she was sincere with needing help. That’s why I asked you to help me with this. You guys are my family.”

Nayeon went silent and Jeongyeon looked at her as if she was trying to read her thoughts.

“Fine,” Nayeon sighed. “But we’re going to need to upgrade our equipment.”

“If I may,” Jihyo spoke, taking a step forward. “I have something that could help tremendously.”

¤¤¤¤¤

Placed in front of the girls, were crystals all in various colors.

"What are they?" Nayeon asked, keeping a safe distance from the unusual objects.

"They're _elementi crystallinam_." Jihyo answered, in an unfamiliar language. "Or to translate, they're elemental crystals."

Jeongyeon's eyes widened in surprise. "So these little things have elements inside?" She said while picking up a light purple one and examining it.

"Precisely! The one you're holding right now contains a lightning aspect." Jihyo said with excitement.

Chaeyoung herself was examining a few. One that was dark blue, and another that was a dark red-orange. "How do these work?"

"Well, for witches that were not born with the natural ability to perform magic, they use these for alchemy and spells. If you were to embed them into your weapons of choice, those weapons would be enhanced with that certain element." Jihyo confidently recited. 

"Were you born with the ability to use magic?" Chaeyoung asked.

“ _congelationis._ ”

"Bless you."

Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically and frost immediately started to form.

"A-alright, we g-get it." Nayeon said through chattering teeth. Watching as frost began to creep up her arm.

" _tabula rasa_!"

As soon as those words left Jihyo's mouth, everything went back to normal. 

"Woah." Jeongyeon whispered in astonishment. "That was so _cool._ " Everyone groaned at her poor attempt of a pun.

Now aware of how much power Jihyo held, Chaeyoung was even more aware that if she did proceed to attack Jihyo previously, she'd be the one dead.

"I think it's painfully obvious that we desperately need these crystals if we even want to stand a chance against the Dark Lord." Chaeyoung reasoned. "We should pay Dahyun and Mina a visit at the smithy."

Nayeon and Jeongyeon nodded their heads in unison.

"Who are Dahyun and Mina?" Jihyo asked curiously.

"Blacksmiths."

¤¤¤¤¤

"So," Jihyo began trying to make conversation as the quad trekked through the woods. "What are Dahyun and Mina like?"

"None of your business." Nayeon grumbled, getting a warning look from Jeongyeon. "What? It's not like she has to know."

"Jihyo has been nothing but nice to us and yet you still want to act like that." Jeongyeon said shaking her head.

Nayeon shrugged her shoulders and continued walking ahead.

Chaeyoung sighed. "I'd apologize for her attitude towards you, but there's history and reasons behind it so I can't truly blame her."

Jihyo nodded her head in understanding. "No, I get it. I don't want to be asking for help from witch hunters either but here we are."

Chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, but to answer your question about Dahyun and Mina, they're like the nicest people ever. Dahyun has been my best friend for years now and has the sickest colored hair, while Mina is a weapon genius."

Jihyo smiled at the younger girl. "Oh? I look forward to meeting them then." Chaeyoung smiled in return and continued walking in a less tense silence until an explosion was heard in the distance.

"That came from Mina and Dahyun's place!" Nayeon yelled over her shoulder. "Let's pick up the pace."

The four of them shortly arrived in front of a little house made of stone with visible smoke coming out from everywhere.

"Dahyun I told you not to mix those two metals together." A voice scolded through the smoke.

Dahyun smiled cheekily at the older girl who helped get her outside. "I know you did Mina, but you know my impulse control is zero."

Nayeon coughed drawing attention to her and the others making their presence known.

Dahyun lifted her soot-filled goggles from her face and smiled at the sight. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to those who know where I got the inspiration for elemental crystals from

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, I'm back with a new story that I hope to actually finish. As of right now, I do have a direction of where I want to take this story and the motivation to do it! Y'all are in for a treat. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @twicevember for future updates


End file.
